Diner's Delight
by WaitingForThisMomentToBeFree
Summary: It was quite a surprise for Blaine to learn that Kurt was such a Domestic Diva.  But what other surprises did Kurt have in store for their date night?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own characters. Property belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

This first chapter is not an M rating but future chapters will be. So give it a chance! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Diner's Delight!<strong>

Kurt was standing at the kitchen counter drying his hands on a dish towel when the doorbell rang. "Eeeeeee!" He squealed in excitement as he looked up to the dinner plate clock on the wall, the knife and spoon hands pointing to 6:53 PM. His heart immediately began racing, Blaine was finally here! They hadn't seen each other since _last_ weekend. Between year-end projects and warbler public performances, the boys had not had an opportunity to connect during the week like usual. Kurt threw the dish towel back onto the counter, eyeballed the settings of the dials on the stove, raced past the dining room table ensuring that each piece of cutlery and crystal was perfectly in place, flipped on the switch to the living room gas fireplace and finally clicked the remote that would start the perfectly selected play list of songs that would serenade them throughout the evening.

Kurt placed his hand on the doorknob taking one long, deep breath to steady himself before opening the entrance to the handsome young man standing on the other side. Blaine's smile was already ear to ear, looking like a boy scout standing on the stoop waiting to charm the lady of the house who would then hopefully purchase his chocolate bars.

"Hi!" Kurt cringed for just a moment when he heard his greeting coming out an octave or two higher than intended.

Blaine's eyes scanned Kurt's body, all the way down and back up again. His warm smile slowly turning into a cheeky grin before saying, "Wow. I never would have pegged you for a domestic diva!"

Perplexed, Kurt followed Blaine's eyes down and reacted in embarrassed panic when he realized that he was still wearing his mother's old, ruffled, lavender apron with the periwinkle flowers! Immediately his cheeks burst with fire as he tried in vain to pull the apron up over his head only to discover that it was still tied up behind his back.

Blaine laughed out loud as he watched Kurt perform a hop scotch dance spinning around in circles, one arm reaching over his shoulder and the other straining behind his back trying to reach the flouncy ties securing the apron around his waist. Kurt was so flustered; this was Not AT ALL how he had planned the first moments of their long awaited reunion! Blaine, now with tears in his eyes, stepped past the threshold and leaned forward grasping the end of one of the apron ties with his fingertips effectively releasing Kurt from his feminine, floral frock.

Ripping the loosened fabric away from his body and tossing it on the couch Kurt muttered with indignation, "Well, I'm so glad I could amuse you!"

Stifling another laugh but with an apologetic look, Blaine pled his case, "Ohhh, sweetheart, come on. Imagine if it had been the other way around. You probably would have blown milk out of your nose if it were me! Or at the very least, reported me to the gay fashion police!"

Kurt gave a brief chuckle as he visualized the image of Blaine flapping around like a chicken in a girly apron. Hmm, but what a sexy chicken he would be! Taking his giggles as a cue, Blaine stepped forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt's waist.

"I guess you're right." Kurt relented. "I forgive you... _this time_!" He pretended to give Blaine a cautionary look.

"Well, thank you for that." Blaine replied placing a quick kiss on Kurt's forehead. "So, now that that's resolved, are you all set to go for dinner?"

Kurt feigned hesitation, "Ummm, I was kind of thinking that we could stay in tonight?" He phrased it more as a question as he raised an eyebrow. Immediately Kurt could see the look of disappointment clouding Blaine's face.

Looking like a defeated puppy Blaine said, "Oh, uhhh, okay. I guess I was just looking forward to spending date night alone with you."

Kurt tried not to allow a giddy smirk cross his face as he responded, "Well my dad and Carol are at a concert tonight and Finn is at some football camp for the weekend so we have the house to ourselves and I've spent all day cooking a meal fit for a king, but if you _really want_ to g-"

"NO!" burst out of Blaine a little too forcefully as understanding finally kicked. "That's OK; I mean you went through all that effort and everything, it wouldn't _kill _me to stay in for a night." Blaine's eyes now twinkling with expectation.

Kurt pursed his lips trying to downplay the smile quickly creeping across his face. "Hmmmm, and I'm sure your sudden change of heart has _nothing _to do with the parental units being in absentia tonight, right?"

Blaine teased, "Why Kurt, how could you suggest that my motivations are anything less than honourable?".

The boys both laughed, falling into a warm embrace. "Mmmmm" Blaine breathed in Kurt's essence, "I've missed you so much Kurt Hummel. This going to separate schools is just about killing me!"

"Don't even go there!" Kurt retorted. "Because if we're going to play _the who misses whom more _game, you don't stand a chance of winning that one!".

The chuckles rolled on and it never ceased to amaze Kurt how relaxed and easy they were with one another.

Blaine pulled away slightly, hands still on Kurt's waist. He raised his nose to the air, "Oh my god, what _is_ that? Something smells fantastick!"

Kurt blushed with pride but faked ambivalence. "Oh that? Nothing really. Just a duck a l'orange, green beans almandine, baked risotto and buttery croissants."

Blaine gasped, "Kurt, where did you order all that from? It must have cost a fortune!"

Kurt pushed away from Blaine, chastising him with his eyes, "_Order_? Surely you did not just speak such blasphemy! I _told you_, I've been cooking all day!" Crossing his delicate but well toned arms across his chest, Kurt began to pout.

"Oh Baby, you are so amazing! A regular Martha Stewart. I don't deserve you." Blaine cooed as he reclaimed his position against Kurt's body, leaning in to nibble at the alcove of Kurt's neck.

"You know, if you don't feed me some of that delicious food pretty soon, I might just have to find something else to eat... " Blaine teased as he kissed up Kurt's neck to his ear drawing the soft, pale lobe into his mouth.

Kurt let out an unintended gasp of pleasure. "Okay, okay!" Kurt breathed out, placing the palms of his hands against Blaine's firm chest and pushing him away. "There will be time enough for _that_ later, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let all my hard work go to waste!"

Blaine smiled smugly to himself, much too pleased that he had such an effect on Kurt.

"Come on lover-boy" Kurt urged, "Let's go to the dining room". Kurt took Blaine's strong hand in his and led him to the impeccably set table.


	2. Chapter 2

I should have noted at the beginning of my first chapter that this story line takes place a little further into their relationship. I was inspired by the story "Sex Education" by F.F. author **"Beautifulwhatsyourhurry".** When she hadn't yet gotten to chapter 17, I couldn't wait any longer and had to write my own! So spoiler alert! If you know what chapter 17 will be in "Sex Education", then I guess you know what's coming up in my next chapter or two!

There will be prequels to this story line if response is positive!

* * *

><p><strong>Unsportsmanlike Conduct<strong>

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. The table was dressed with layers of regal cloths, candle sticks already lit and obviously what had once been Kurt's parent's fine china and silver.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine marvelled, "This is absolutely beautiful. I can't believe that you did this all for me!"

"Well, I wanted my boyfriend to know how special I think he is... and besides, you happen to be worth it." Kurt felt a warmth growing in his cheeks and looked away suddenly self-conscious. "Actually Blaine, you are worth so much more to me. I - I hope you know that." Kurt raised his eyes, peeking at Blaine from under his feathery lashes, capturing his eyes in his own before giving him a tender kiss and brushing a hand down Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's chest swelled with affection, as he thought to himself, "_What did I ever do to deserve a love like this in my life?" _

Kurt broke through Blaine's thoughts, "Well, enough of my gushing. Now, sit down, relax and let me serve you."

Blaine did as he was told as he watched Kurt pull a bottle from a silver ice bucket on the table. "Wine?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Well, sparkling cider actually," Kurt admitted with a sheepish grin.

He poured two glasses in crystal flutes and Blaine rose his toasting, "To finding your missing piece in the one you love," the boys clinked glasses then Kurt scurried off to the kitchen to prepare their plates.

Blaine ate his dinner with gusto, his conversation punctuated by "Mmmms" and "Oh gawd, _so_ good!" and yummy moans. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal so completely. His young, blue-eyed boyfriend sitting across the table from him didn't hurt either! Blaine sat back in his chair, relaxing in the afterglow of Kurt's feast. He looked up and across the table to see Kurt staring at him, elbow on the table, head in hand with the oddest, most tender look on his face. Blaine shifted, eyebrows furrowing and asked self-consciously, "wh -What?"

"Sometimes I just can't believe how beautiful you are. And in this light, with the flames from the candles reflecting in your amber eyes, well it just makes my breath catch in my throat."

Blaine leaned forward, stretching his arm across the table to take Kurt's hand in his. "Come here" Blaine beckoned. Kurt hesitated. "Come – Here" Blaine summoned again, a smile at the corner of his mouth and a twinkle in his eye. This time pulling Kurt's hand to encourage him up from his chair. Kurt rose slowly and walked down to his boyfriend, his hand still firmly wrapped in Blaine's. Blaine slid his chair out from the table a bit and tapped his knee with his free hand. "sit."

Kurt straddled Blaine's thighs so that he could face him as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips, holding him securely on his lap. Kurt reached up, twisting his fingers playfully in Blaine's unruly and irresistible chestnut curls. Blaine held Kurt's gaze, looking deep into his eyes, so deeply that Kurt felt translucent, like Blaine was looking straight into his soul.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Blaine breathed the question. Kurt's heartbeat quickened and his breathing matched pace.

"Yeah, actually I think I do". Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's hair to cup Blaine's cheek in his hand. He looked longingly into his eyes before leaning forward, pausing for a moment just millimetres from Blaine's mouth. Kurt's eyes closed then he ever so gently pressed his lips to Blaine's. It was a soft and slow kiss that conveyed as much tenderness and love that any words ever could.

"_Yes, I do know_" Kurt thought to himself, "_I know exactly what it is to feel so in love that everything else around you ceases to exist._" The passion for his boyfriend began to rise the longer their lips remained joined in this epic kiss. Kurt felt the flutters in his chest and realized that he had unconsciously been tensing his lower abdomen in response to the pressure that was building between his legs. He shifted slightly, still straddled across Blaine's lap when he heard Blaine gasp and moan into their kiss in response to Kurt's movement. That subtle move was all it took.

Blaine raised his arms around Kurt and pulled him tightly to him, pressing his tongue firmly into Kurt's mouth. Suddenly Kurt was aware of Blaine's growing erection beneath him and the tender kiss turned into a mutual frantic passion. Each boy panting and mewling; hands rubbing and grasping, tongues sliding in and out, teeth finding the flesh on necks, and groins pressing and undulating against one another.

Blaine LOVED it when Kurt started loosing control. He was always so cautious, so – respectful. So when those moments came where Kurt abandoned polite behaviour and allowed himself to give in to the yearnings of his body, _oh god that body,_ well, that was just about the hottest thing ever!

Kurt fought with himself to gain a moment of lucid thinking, _"Too much... too soon...oh-ahhhh-gotta stop – GAWD, so good! No, not about you tonight – Gotta slow down..." _With a whimper, Kurt separated his lips from Blaine and pushed himself back. His head spinning.

Blaine panted, "Kurt? Are you, are you _okay_?" his breath ragged and obviously taken aback by the abrupt turn in their make-out session.

Kurt tried to calm his heart rate and slow his breathing, his mouth so dry. He reached over to the table and grasped Blaine's water glass, taking a generous and quenching mouthful, forcing the water down his tight throat. Licking his lips, he smiled at Blaine answering, "Whew! Now if that was your way of thanking me for the dinner, I should cook for you more often!"

They both laughed, Blaine leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kurt's chest. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Kurt. I practically _devoured_ you. Not gentlemanly at all!" Blaine said as much to chastise himself as to apologize to Kurt.

"Hey now, don't you go claiming all that sexy credit for yourself!" Kurt teased, "Seems to me that I engaged in some unsportsmanlike conduct myself!" He giggled then said, "Come on, let's go to the living room and sit by the fire and talk for a while." Kurt stood then reached his hand out towards Blaine who grasped it as he rose and allowed himself to be led out of the dinning room.

As they left the room Kurt smiled mischievously to himself, knowing that Blaine had NO IDEA just how _UN-Gentlemanly_ he was about to become!


	3. Chapter 3

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hoping that I wasn't just amusing myself but that you enjoy it also. Being that this is chapter 3 of my very first Fan Fic story, I would be open to receiving any constructive comments that you may have to offer! Thanks and happy smut reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Dessert!<strong>

When the boys made their way into the living room, Kurt lit a few more candles that he had strategically placed around the room earlier in the day. He turned out the lights leaving the room to be illuminated in a romantic glow of candle and firelight. When he turned back around, he found that Blaine had made himself quite comfortable on the generously stuffed hunter green and taupe plaid sofa, the kind that you would see perhaps in a fishing cabin. Kurt shook his head and sighed to himself, what was he _ever_ going to do about his father's affinity for redneck decor? The thought passed quickly though, when Kurt saw how relaxed and inviting Blaine looked, waiting for him sprawled out on the couch. Kurt walked over to Blaine and placed a hand on the back of his shoulder blade, "Skooch"

Blaine's smile faltered for a moment and a look of confusion crossed his eyes, "Hunh?"

"Skooch down a bit." Kurt repeated, placing gentle pressure against Blaine's back indicating which way he wanted for him to move. As Blaine responded and began sliding down the couch Kurt took up residence in the space behind him, his back leaning against the armrest, a leg straddled on either side of Blaine's hips and legs. Kurt reached his arms around to Blaine's chest and gently pulled him back so that Blaine was now leaning back against Kurt's chest; a semi-inclined version of spooning.

"Oh Kurt, I don't know,... I'm gonna crush you!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Granted, I may not be some _hard bodied muscle-man_, but you forget, I was once on the football team and my intense Pilates workouts have left me with a core of near steel! You have nothing to worry about… _That is_, until you hear gasping coming from behind you!

They were both laughing now, "You are such a little bugger!" Blaine fired back playfully. "Well, in that case ..." Blaine slid down a little more and settled himself comfortably against Kurt's abdomen, laying his head back against Kurt's chest. In turn, Kurt laid one arm languidly around Blaine while with his other hand, he softly stroked Blaine's hair eliciting "Mmmmmm's" from his deep exhalations.

"Now, isn't that much better?" Kurt purred soothingly, smiling down at the beautiful young man in his arms.

"I wish I could freeze this moment forever." Blaine breathed out wistfully.

"Well, I'll make you a deal..." Kurt offered, "If you _promise _to keep me around for awhile, then I promise there will be _many more_ moments like this one!"

"Awwww man! There you go again, always with the conditions!" Blaine faked irritation but he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"Take it or leave it." Kurt piped back mater-of-factly. "That's all I'm saying..."

Although Kurt couldn't see it, a widening mischievous smile stretched across Blaine's face, "Oh, _I'll take it_ alright!"

Suddenly, Blaine flipped over abandoning his cozy nest against Kurt's chest so he was facing him. Roughly grabbing Kurt's thighs he quickly pulled him down to a laying position on the sofa.

Kurt gasped in response to the unexpected ambush, "BLAINE! What –_What are you doing_?"

"Oh baby, if you have to ask then apparently I haven't been doing my boyfriendly duties very well. _Shame on me_!" With that Blaine grabbed the waist of Kurt's black jeans with both hands, undoing the top button while he unzipped the fly with his teeth.

Feeling the pressure of Blaine's chin sliding down his crotch while he opened the zipper elicited an immediate gasp followed by a low moan from Kurt. Blaine yanked the jeans down to Kurt's thighs then lowered his face to rub and kiss his lips against the noticeable bulge that was forming under Kurt's underwear.

There was a sharp intake of air from Kurt and his hands reflexively found themselves twisting tightly into Blaine's hair. Oh Blaine! , god... Blaine, –Wha, ohhhh, yeah..."

The sound of Kurt's rising pleasure was intoxicating to Blaine and his initially playful intentions were suddenly overtaken by burning desire as he felt his own erection once again standing up for attention.

"Oh Kurt – you are so hot!" he panted into his crotch. Sliding his hands underneath Kurt's ass, he felt up until he found the waistband of his underwear where his fingers found purchase and he pulled them down to join the lowered jeans.

Kurt's cock sprang to freedom and without wasting a single moment Blaine inhaled it into his mouth. No slow licking or gentle sucking this time; no this time Blaine was on a mission. He sucked so hard and so deeply that he felt the inside of his cheeks and the underside of his tongue burn from the effort. He wanted Kurt to come and he wanted him to come _hard_, he had never wanted this so desperately before. He felt out of control, grinding his pelvis against Kurt's leg, his moans sounding almost painful. So engrossed, he almost missed Kurt's half hearted pleas.

"Oh- god- stop..." It was barely audible. "_Unnngh,_ _sttt_-, oh Blaine – ahhhh _no_,...Blaine, Blaine _please _stop..."  
>Kurt had grabbed Blaine's shoulders and was trying to push him off his dick.<p>

When the message finally filtered through Blaine's fog of lust he had to muster every ounce of strength to pull away from Kurt. There was a wet suction sound followed by mutual gasps and painful moans coming from the pair as their passionate exchange was interrupted - again – by Kurt. Blaine pushed himself to the other end of the sofa, he didn't trust himself to be that close to Kurt in this moment.

They were both struggling to catch their breath, trying to pant through the throbbing ache that pounded between their legs. Blaine spoke first, "You're, you're trying, to _kill me_" still gasping to get enough air, "_WHY_ are you trying to kill me? I _know _you love to be sucked off, I mean, god, it's like your favourite make-out activity... Unnggh, mine too for that matter!" Blaine's chest was heaving, his heart pounding so hard. "First in the dinning room and now this, what's going on?"

"Dessert!" It was all Kurt could get out. He was still waiting for the blood to flow back to his brain so he could think. There was a reason... he knew that there _must_ be a reason he had broken off these super-hot make-out sessions.

"Dessert?" Oh god, you're kidding me with that, right? PAH-LEEESE don't tell me that you stopped me from giving you the best orgasm of your life so that we can have _Dessert_?"

_"What have I done?" _Kurt was trying to review in his mind where tonight's plan all went so wrong._ "It wasn't suppose to go this way! __**I**__ was suppose to be the seducer and Blaine was suppose to be the gentleman that he usually is!"_

Kurt could see that Blaine was frustrated but mostly feeling dejected and this was the last thing that Kurt wanted for Blaine to take away from this night together. With his breathing somewhat settled, Kurt decided that it was definitely time he let Blaine in on his special surprise.

"Well, to answer your question, in a way, yes. _I'm sorry_ I stopped you from, from _finishing_ me off, really I am! But this... errr, _dessert _is so special that it was worth the sacrifice!"

Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe that this was happening. But at the same time, the last thing he wanted to do was turn into one of those asshole guys that throws a fit when their dates put on the brakes while making-out.

"It's, it's okay Kurt. Really." Blaine heard a far off scream in the back of his head as the words came out of his mouth. "This whole night with you has been absolutely amazing and I guess I just got a little carried away. _I'm_ sorry." Now, feeling guilty, Blaine started rambling on, trying desperately to somehow make amends . "It's just - I feel so close to you and it was such a beautiful and intimate evening and I knew that it was getting late and that your dad and Carol would be home from the concert soon and I wanted to give you something while we were still alone, a _'thank you'_ if you will." Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic glance, eyebrows raised in a hopeful plea for forgiveness.

Kurt giggled. He couldn't help himself. Blaine was so adorable that it made his heart want to burst. Blaine saw the smile on Kurt's face in the glow of the firelight. "Silly Warbler, did I forget to mention that the concert my parents went to is in _Michigan_ and that they won't be back, ohhh, until sometime late tomorrow afternoon?"

Blaine gasped. "_NO_!... Are you serious?" A grin widening on his face. Blaine leapt back across the couch landing into Kurt's arms with a _'thunk'_. "You sneaky little devil! Why didn't you tell me? Maybe then I wouldn't have been such a rogue!"

"Actually, I'm kind of glad that you were. I do believe that your, shall we say, _zealous_ affection is a very good sign that _dessert_ will be a huge success!"

Blaine, now confused more so than ever, moved to turn to look up at his boyfriend but Kurt kept firm arms around him holding him in his place. Kurt leaned in and with lips brushing up against Blaine's ear he whispered,

"I planned this special evening because I thought that having the house to ourselves tonight might be a good opportunity for us to finally make love..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hi All, Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. Hard week, my mother just had major cancer surgery. This chapter is more like a _part a_ to the longer, _NAUGHTY_ chapter that's comming. It is mostly written and I just have to edit and post. I'll try to get it up later today or tomorrow if I can find a little time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ready, Set, <em>No<em>..?**

They had talked about _IT_ before, not often, but definitely thoroughly. Like every other intimate experience had been discussed long in advance of actually partaking in the pleasure. Being that their relationship was the first time for _everything_ for the both of them, they had agreed early on that the _sensitive and responsible_ thing to do was to have conversations about what they were comfortable with, what they were ready for, their likes/dislikes, their questions, and their fears; because they agreed, if they were too embarrassed to _talk_ about something, then they shouldn't be doing it.

Despite all the adnauseam conversations, joint trips to the drug store for _"when we're ready" _supplies, AND despite the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off one another any time that they were alone together, Kurt felt Blaine suddenly go rigid in his arms.

"_Blaine?_" When there wasn't an immediate response Kurt panicked and started rambling at breakneck speed.

"Unless of course you don't feel _ready_ – That's perfectly okay! I mean we knew that this was going to be a big step in our relationship and we agreed that we were in no hurry. And remember how we talked about how one of us might be ready before the other one was and that, that would be okay too? Of course at the time we assumed it would be _ME_ who wouldn't be ready and you were _so sweet_ about it but that still doesn't change anything if it's _you_ that's not ready..." Kurt's mind finally caught up to his mouth and he realized that he sounded like Simon the chipmunk on shots of espresso. He took a deep breath before continuing at a more audible pace.

"Blaine, you _have_ to know how much I love you and just the thought of being able to fall asleep with you in my arms tonight is _more_ than enough, it's more than I thought I would ever have in my entire lifetime!"

Blaine tried shifting again, this time Kurt loosened his grip and allowed him to free himself. Blaine sat up and turned slowly to face Kurt. For a moment, he merely stared into Kurt's eyes saying nothing at all. Kurt felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out and was immediately seized by a sense of grief at the thought that he had misread Blaine's cues and that he was about to lose him. Then, in the glow of the candlelight, Kurt caught a glistening in Blaine' hazel eyes. Slowly Blaine raised a hand and with gentle fingertips, replaced a stray wave of hair back behind Kurt's ear, allowing his palm to come to rest on Kurt's cheek, cradling his face.

With a deep intensity that Kurt had never experienced from Blaine before, he said to Kurt,

"No One has _ever_ loved me or cared for me so genuinely or so completely in the way that you do... There is _nothing_ that would make me happier, make me feel _more fulfilled_ than to be able to make love with you."

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes and knew in that moment, every word he had uttered was true. He exhaled a deeply held sigh of relief and Kurt leaned in, placing his lips to Blaine's, working them together so tenderly, reminiscent of their very first kiss. When their lips finally separated, they embraced and clung to one another as if they were the only two people left on the planet.

"I love you _so_ much!" Blaine said, burying his face in Kurt's hair.

"I love _you!_" Kurt's voice cracked from the powerful emotion. He felt a stinging in his eyes and knew that he needed to ease the intensity of the mood before he embarrassed himself further by tearing up. He released his arms from Blaine and quipped, "Well, you know _I am_ the Queen of emotionality but all this _professing our feelings _so soon after dinning is going to give us indigestion. So, why don't you go upstairs and have a nice, relaxing shower while I tidy up down here then I'll be up to join you shortly.

Blaine sighed, "Mmmmm, that sounds nice actually. _Thank you_ Kurt... For _everything_."

"Oh, stop." Kurt dismissed with fake humility as he rose from the couch. "No thanks needed. Besides, you know what they say, '_Actions_ speak louder than words'... and tonight, I intend on cashing in on your _appreciation!_" Kurt winked at Blaine then turned to start blowing out the candles. Blaine's face pinked abashedly and he shook his head as he started to make his way to the staircase with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmmm, Finally!**

When Kurt made his way upstairs 20 minutes later, his heart was pounding with every step that he took. He had heard Blaine showering while he was drying the dishes and now, Kurt was preparing to do the same. The bathroom still smelled of fresh soap, cologne and toothpaste – The smell of _men in the morning_. It had been his favourite part of staying in residence when he was attending Dalton Academy. Sometimes in the morning, he would open his dorm room door ever so slightly just so that he could drink in this very scent, emanating from the forty other young men on his floor.

He emerged a short time later, sufficiently cleaned, coiffed, but certainly _not calm_; his nerves so intense that he was trembling. Kurt stood alone in the hall outside his room trying to calm himself,

"_Ohhh, Okay_..._I am an actor – playing the role of a gay teen who is about to have sex with his boyfriend for the very first time. This character has been anticipating this moment and is so filled with ego, that he doesn't even have the sense about him to be nervous. He turns the door knob and struts into the bedroom..." _

It was a trick that Kurt had used since the time that he was a child to get through difficult or scary situations. If he could momentarily believe that he was merely acting out a scene, then he could usually get through whatever the nerve-racking moment was_. "Common Kid, it's show time!" _And with that, he turned the handle of his bedroom door.

The room was dim, save for a pale purple linen scarf that Blaine had draped over Kurt's night side lamp. He saw Blaine lying on his side, head resting in his hand, smiling at Kurt's arrival. Kurt marvelled seeing him there on the bed, _his_ bed, a single sheet pulled up barely to his hipsand nothing else. God he was so exquisite! Well defined arms without being overdone, washboard abs that any grown man would envy and that fabulous V formation descending from the inside of each hip pointing its way down to the promised land.

Kurt was wearing a pair of navy paisley silk drawstring sleep pants; his chest bare. As was his chosen style of coping, Kurt turned to humour to ease the palpable tension that filled the man-scented room. He gave an over-emphasized wide-mouthed yawn, stretched his arms up over his head saying,

"My goodness! I never appreciated how _exhausting_ it is to be Martha Stewart. I'm Beat! What do you say to calling it a night and going to sleep early?"

For a moment, for _just one moment_, Blaine's eyes widened, revealing a look something just short of horror until he thought to himself, _"Nope, don't buy it_" In an instant, he made what could have been a risky decision.

"I am _Sooo glad_ to hear you say that! I'm kinda wiped-out myself and I could really use some good shut-eye. Well, 'Nite Kurt!" and with that he rolled over to face away from Kurt, settled into his pillow and closed his eyes.

Kurt's mouth fell open and he drew in an involuntary gasp, thinking to himself, _"What in the hell did I just do?" _ That's when he noticed Blaine's body vibrate ever so slightly with a stifled chuckle.

"Oh –my- god_!_ You are such a _Bitch!_" Kurt accused as he leapt across the room, jumping to body-slam Blaine.

"Unghhh! _Owww! _How can such a Delicate Diva weigh so_ much?" he teased._

"_Delicate Diva? _You are _SO_ in trouble!" Kurt started wrestling Blaine, the two rolling on the bed and laughing at the silly exchange until Kurt finally managed to pin Blaine between his legs. Holding Blaine's arms down on the mattress above his head he said, "Ha! Now who's _Delicate_!"

Blaine stopped resisting and gave Kurt a cheeky grin. "You _do_ realize that pinning me down _under your body_ was not exactly by chance, right?"

"Hmmm, is someone's masculinity a little threatened...?"

"You caught me. You know me so well...But, then again..."

Blaine pushed with all his strength catching Kurt off-guard, flipping him over and reversing their positions, Blaine now on top.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kurt squealed and was laughing so hard that he could barely catch his breath – that is, until he realized that the sheet previously covering Blaine had fallen away. His eyes caught sight of Blaine's firm thighs, sculpted back and bare ass reflected in the dresser mirror at the foot of the bed. His breath hitched in his throat.

Blaine, realizing that Kurt's fit of laughter had suddenly ebbed, became aware that something else had caught Kurt's attention behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked as he twisted his position to try and get a glance at what had Kurt so completely mesmerized. When he saw his own reflection, his own _naked_ reflection, his face turned scarlet red.

Still fixated on the awesome sight, Kurt whispered out with a ragged voice, "My god, you are so beautiful."

Kurt continued to watch in the mirror as he ran tentative hands slowly down the length of Blaine's back and over the firm roundness of his ass, fingertips trailing the seam of the two cheeks before finally filling his palms with their entirety and slowly but firmly massaging them.

Blaine let out a low groan and unconsciously pushed his pelvis into Kurt's. Kurt hadn't even realized the he had been holding his breath until the deep gust of air escaped from his lips.

"Take off your pants." Blaine's eyes were closed and his forehead was buried in Kurt's neck. "I want to feel you naked against me". He rolled off to the side, allowing Kurt freedom of movement.

Kurt rose from the bed and faced Blaine, holding his eyes with an intensity that made Blaine feel faint. Kurt slowly reached down and pulled slightly at the silk drawstring that held his pants in place. Positioning a thumb in each side of the waistband, Kurt loosened the gathers then let the pants fall to a pool of silk on the floor. Prior to this night, they had only ever viewed _portions _of one another's body unclothed. Kurt stood there, entirely exposed, vulnerable. He recalled what his father had said to him about the experience of vulnerability. Kurt did not find it unpleasant though, at least, not with Blaine. _"...Use it as a way to connect with another person..." _He understood his father's words in a way he never could have until this very moment.

Blaine broke away from Kurt's gaze and ever so slowly, allowed his eyes to travel down Kurt's naked body, drinking in every lean, pale inch of him, committing it to memory. His breathing quickened as had Kurt's and he could see Kurt's bare chest rising and falling deeply.

In a gravelled voice Blaine called, "Come to me."

Kurt slipped back onto the bed and lay down next to Blaine, facing him.

"I –I just want to hold you for a little while..._If that's okay?"_ Blaine's voice, emerging with a nervous tremor.

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine, "I think I would like that very much."

The young men shifted closer together and embraced one another's bodies. Chest to chest, groin to groin, legs entwined. Kurt tried to consciously savour every moment, every touch. In the last couple of months, there had been many firsts for the both of them, but to be holding Blaine's naked body against his own flesh, well, that was a moment he wanted to sear into his memory.

They laid there stroking hair and cheeks, giving tender forehead kisses and cooing words of love and adoration. Blaine put his lips to Kurt's ear whispering, "You are _so gorgeous_". He kissed Kurt's cheek, then his neck and then Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine's hand leave his waist and wander down over his hip and thigh. When he reached Kurt's knee, he placed a hand under the crease and drew Kurt's leg up, hooking it over his own hip. Their erections now pressing more closely together. Kurt let out a soft moan before Blaine closed off the sound with his own mouth pressed against Kurt's lips. His hand kept traveling, now up the underside of that raised leg until Blaine reached Kurt's tiny ass. His hand explored and massaged while his kisses grew more intense. Blaine's tongue became more aggressive and Kurt, who had been trying to take things slow for Blaine's sake, couldn't remain composed any longer. The fire had been lit.

Kurt looked Blaine right in the eyes, "_Tell me_ Blaine... I mean tell me what _you want_ ... do you – uhhh, do you want to _top or bottom?_"

Blaine flushed. It was the only thing that they hadn't really decided on ahead of time. When the topic came up in conversation, they had just mutually agreed that when the time came, they would just go with where the mood led them. Blaine suddenly felt self-conscious and had to avert his eyes from Kurt's. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he answered, "Whatever _you want_."

What Kurt _wanted_ was for this experience to be a positive one for Blaine. Kurt was prepared for tonight, hell, he had _planned_ this night. But Blaine, he had been surprised by Kurt's offer to make love and Kurt wanted to ensure that Blaine was only doing what he felt_ comfortable with _tonight.

"Well... _I'm_ _hoping_ to try both at some point..." Kurt shared honestly, "but I want tonight to be about you..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine's chest, the hollow of his throat, up his neck until he reached the sensitive spot behind Blaine's ear. In a low but clear voice he said, "So I'll ask you _again_...do you want to be inside me, or do you want my cock inside you?"

The hot air ghosting over Blaine's neck from Kurt's words caused him to shiver with chills down his body. Eyes still closed, he managed,

"I – I want to feel you _inside me_."

"Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kurt purred playfully as he continued kissing Blaine and flicking his tongue into Blaine's ear.

The young men were touching and panting and rocking their pelvises together. The intensity of their desire was overwhelming. Kurt found his way to Blaine's left nipple, tracing his hot tongue around the tan circle before drawing the nib into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue and lightly tugging and biting at it. Blaine groaned loudly and the muscles in his abdomen tightened reflexively. Kurt continued to shower Blaine's chest and abs with warm, wet kisses, tracing down the center line with his tongue until he reached Blaine's now very hard and (surprisingly) recently waxed dick. Kurt licked at its tip, tasting the familiar saltiness of his pre-cum. He felt Blaine's hands reach down, gently holding Kurt's head. This always turned Kurt on so much and he had to fight against his own desires not to suck off that beautifully engorged, smooth cock.

Kurt slid down the bed a bit further, dragging one of the pillows with him. "Lift up."

Blaine understood and immediately raised his hips so that Kurt could place the pillow under to elevate his pelvis.

"Spread your legs for me." Kurt's request came out as a ragged breath.

Blaine complied, opening wide, giving a delicious view of his anus, scrotum and cock. Kurt lowered his head between Blaine's legs and Blaine panted and whimpered as Kurt explored his opening with his tongue. Kurt was dizzy with intoxication and remained in place, lapping at the delicate puckered flesh while Blaine squirmed. He reached up and hooked an arm under each of Blaine's thighs so that he could minimize Blaine's movements. Kurt then pushed the tip of his tongue into Blaine's ass; shivers flowing through him as he imagined what the two of them looked like at this exact moment. Kurt's tongue repeated its journey, in and out, in and out, until he sensed that Blaine was ready for more.

Kurt paused his rimming and kissed his way back up Blaine's body until he was close enough to the night table to retrieve the needed items. Blaine's breathing was heavy as he watched Kurt grab a condom, a hand towel and the lube that they had chosen and purchased together some weeks ago. Kurt lay back down, even with Blaine and gave him another opportunity to change his mind.

"Are you still _okay _with this? I don't want you agreeing to anything you're not ready for or not comfortable with." Kurt's concern was evident as he spoke. He would never be able to live with himself if he thought that Blaine had felt pressured or had been too afraid to tell him that he changed his mind.

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded his head, "I have never been _more sure_ of anything. I _want _you to touch me, _please_ Kurt;" Blaine didn't know how much longer he could wait for this moment. "I want you so badly. I want to _feel you_ inside of me."

Kurt's head was spinning. He was so turned on by Blaine's longing for him. Kurt squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers then reached down, spreading the gel over Blaine's anus. As he was doing so, Kurt was kissing Blaine lightly and tenderly around his face. A peck on his nose, one on each eyelid, one on Blaine's chin, and when Kurt reached his lips, he slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth at the same moment that he slid one finger into Blaine's hole.

Ohhhh! Ahhh! Blaine gasped around Kurt's tongue.

"You alright?" Kurt checked in.

"Oh, oh god yes..."

Kurt was relieved. It may have only been one finger, but he was stunned by how tight Blaine was. Immediately this brought a flood of images to Kurt that only reinforced just how amazing this was going feel when it was finally his dick in Blaine. Kurt gently moved his finger all around inside and in and out, trying to follow the tips he had read while researching for this night. When Blaine appeared to be comfortable with this, Kurt licked Blaine's neck up to his ear then asked, "Ready for _two_?"

Blaine's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open, trying to get air. He licked his lips as if making to speak but instead, just gave a couple nods of his head. Kurt too was breathing heavily against Blaine's neck were he continued to focus his attention, kissing and sucking trying to keep Blaine soothed and relaxed. Just as he went to insert the second finger, Kurt gave a gentle bite to Blaine's neck, giving him another sensation to focus on for a moment. Blaine moaned in response and held tightly to Kurt.

"Shhhhhh, just try to relax" Kurt softly reassured. "You _feel _so amazing! I want you to enjoy yourself, we have all night, there's no rush..."

Blaine loosened his grip somewhat on Kurt and tried kissing his forehead in between whimpers of pleasure. Kurt felt Blaine start to move in response to his stretching fingers; feeling Blaine bare down on the two digits to achieve a deeper penetration.

"That's it baby, you got it." Kurt cooed.

" Nunh - 'Nother one!" Blaine asked before long.

Kurt obliged, inserting his third finger trying to remain in control as his arousal peaked at the knowledge that they were _so close..._

"_Oh Kurt_...so ahhhh, so - _Good!_

Kurt was nearly beside himself, he increased his rhythm and depth. Unable to control himself, he was grinding against Blaine at the same time. He stretched and prepared Blaine to the best of his ability, sweeping his fingers around deeply until Blaine gasped and yelled, clutching Kurt tightly.

"AHHHH –_OHHH_!"

Kurt froze for a moment in panic, "Blaine?_!_ I'm, _I'm so sorry!_ What did I do_?"_

"NO..." Blaine gasping, "_No sorry_... AMAZING! Think you found my prostate... _Oh Gawd!_ Who knew? Wait, wait until _your turn!_"

Kurt was beaming! So happy that he had already been able to bring Blaine such pleasure. He returned to his duties (Mmmm, and what duties they were!) trying to find that sweet spot again.

"Need_ you_ – Need you _inside me_ ... _NOW!_"

Kurt carefully slid his fingers out and Blaine groaned in regret for their absence. Quickly, Kurt rolled the condom down his hard and throbbing dick (he had been practicing!) Reaching for the lube once again, Blaine caught Kurt's wrist,

"Let me – I want to _feel your cock_ slick between my hands." Blaine took the bottle from Kurt and applied the lube generously and sensually to Kurt's erect and swollen penis.

Kurt arched his head back and moaned. How much more would he be able to endure? Kurt was so glad that he had had the presence of mind to, shall we say; _release himself _earlier in the day in the hope that this would enable him to have a little more control tonight. The last thing he wanted was to _finish before_ Blaine had been fully satisfied.

Blaine reached for the towel to wipe his hands and as Kurt heard the lid to the bottle snap shut, a sudden wave of panic gripped his heart. This was _really_ going to happen and now he was terrified! What if he was really bad at it? What if Blaine didn't enjoy it? Or worse still, what if he _hurt_ Blaine because he didn't know what the hell he was doing?

As if sensing each of these tormenting concerns, Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands,

"_I am ready_ for this Kurt, and I know this because I Love You _so much_. Show me you feel the same... _Make Love_ to me Kurt."

Kurt leaned over Blaine and kissed his lips gently. "I _Do_ Love You... But you have to promise me something first... If you need or want to stop _at any time_, you _have_ to tell me! If you're in pain I need to know..."

"You worry _so much_!" Blaine marvelled shaking his head and smiling. He exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the pillow as he spoke, "Enough talking. I am _So Hot_ for you right now and I want you to make good use of that hard dick that's been rubbing up against me!"

Kurt's heart raced so that the vibrations were visible through his chest; but not for nerves this time, no this time it was all raw – sexual - desire!

Kurt kissed Blaine again then tried to find a stable position between Blaine's open, waiting legs. Kurt lined up his cock so that the tip was just barely touching Blaine's entry. "_Ready?_"

Blaine was panting, "Yeah."

"Try to relax, I'll go really slowly, take some deep breaths..." and when Kurt heard Blaine inhale deeply, he pushed just his tip in.

"_Aaaaaah_!" The vocal outburst came in stereo, but from each boy for very different reasons.

Kurt's wail was from sheer pleasure; there was nothing that he had ever experienced that felt _this good_ and he only had the head in. It took every ounce of his willpower not to move, to allow Blaine a chance to adjust. Blaine on the other hand knew that there would be pain but he hadn't anticipated that the sensation would be that of tearing and burning.

"_Easy baby_, take some deep breaths." Kurt coached gently. "Try to relax a little, I took my time stretching you and we used a lot of lube, it's going to be okay, you just need to relax a little more."

Blaine tried; he took in a few more deep breaths but realized that what was hurting him so much was that Kurt wasn't in _far enough_. The head of Kurt's dick was just barely past the opening where the tightest ring of muscle was. He needed him to at least move beyond that a bit.

It took great effort for him to speak, "_Kurt_ – come in - _a little more_."

"It's okay love, just wait until you're ready." Kurt thought he was being patient and supportive.

"_No_, I _need_ you to move – a little further in..." He gasped for more air "to get _past_ –"

Kurt suddenly understood and reacted immediately pushing his dick into Blaine just a couple inches more.

"_Oh god_; that, that's it!... _Uhhhh!_ Just give – give me _a minute_..." Blaine now gasping arched his back and reached for Kurt. He felt Kurt's body trembling from the effort of maintaining his position and from the passion that wanted to take over. Kurt tried to relax himself, lying against Blaine's abdomen kissing and licking whatever he could reach.

As Blaine's pain started dissipating, he became more aware of how much his own dick was throbbing and how desperately he wanted Kurt – _All _of Kurt.

Once again, Kurt felt Blaine pushing down on him so that more of his shaft was sucked up into Blaine's rectum. He allowed Blaine to set the depth and pace. Now they were both moaning and gasping; fingers digging into flesh, faces contorted into what may have been misinterpreted for agony.

"_Ohhh_ Blaine, god - so tight! Feels _So good_, my dick - in you..."

"_Kur-_...yes!... _Oh Kurt_, don't stop – _Please don't stop!... Unngh, Oh god"_

Kurt wasn't sure that he _could _have stopped at this point even if he had wanted to. He started to move his hips, thrusting lightly to match Blaine's rhythm. He couldn't _think_, couldn't see, didn't know where he ended and Blaine began...

The pitch of his voice was rising, "_Blaine_, Oh Gawd - Blaine! You're so hot!... Your ass is _so tight!"_

Hearing Kurt, who was usually so shy, speak these words so freely, sent Blaine into a frenzy,

"Harder! FuckmeKurt!, Fuck me _HARDER!_"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass with both hands and pulled Kurt into him harder and deeper with each thrust.

"Make me cum baby, Ohhhh, yessss, Oh I need to _Cum_!" Blaine hissed out between his teeth.

Kurt didn't care about the cramp that was starting in the back of his thigh, didn't care about the guttural sounds that were coming out of his mouth, didn't care if his heart suddenly exploded and he dropped dead right there on Blaine's chest. _**HE**_ needed Blaine to Cum too - and _soon!_ He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

Kurt revved it up to overdrive. His cock was so deep inside Blaine that he felt it wouldn't take much to lose himself in there completely. He grabbed one of Blaine's hands off his ass and roughly put it on his own dick,

"Make _yourself_ cum!" Kurt ordered as he continued to pound into Blaine.

Blaine groaned, it sounded painful but he complied and started pulling at his engorged cock in time with Kurt's thrusts.

"_Come on baby_, you can do it," Kurt nearly breathless, body covered in sweat. "_Cum for me_, cum all over us!"

"OH GAWD! YES! _KURT,_ YESSS! OH, _OH GAWD_ KURT, I'M – _I'M CUMING_, I'M ...AHHHHHHHH!"

And with that Blaine's body started convulsing, curling forward, abs tightening, ass squeezing Kurt's cock spasmodically. And then he came – hard – seamen spilling out all over his and Kurt's chests. And that was all it took.

"OHHHHHH – _BLAINE !_" Kurt finishing just moments later, releasing the liquid fire that he had been holding, then collapsing on Blaine's chest. The pair panting and gasping, body's shivering with aftershocks. They lay together like that for a few minutes, hearts pounding, breathing ragged.

Kurt licked his lips trying to moisten them, "Oh my god Blaine...that, _that was_ - "

"Oh Baby, _you're telling me_? I know... the best _dessert_ _EVER!_"

* * *

><p>This is my very first story and I wouldn't mind if anyone would care to share their thoughts. With only 4 reviews after four chapters, I'm beginning to think that maybe readers <em>aren't<em> sharing their input or critiques? I have an open mind! BTW, Thank you to those readers who signed up for the Alerts and Favourites!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6 – Morning After**

Kurt was dreaming.

He had dreamt about Blaine countless numbers of nights, only to wake each morning heartsick to discover that the love they had shared was as elusive as the morning mist. This dream was different though, almost tangible; like Kurt could reach out and touch it, touch him. A gentle smile curled the corners of his lips as he watched the scene play out in his mind's eye; Blaine, reaching for him tenderly, pulling him into his strong arms, gazing deeply into his eyes and telling Kurt how much he loved him before kissing him desperately, passionately.

Yes, Kurt liked this dream.

Blaine just had to stand by the bed a few minutes longer. He had never before seen Kurt looking so contented, so serene. And with the pain that Kurt had experienced over the past year, he certainly deserved a few extra moments of peace. Blaine's heart fluttered for moment, caught off guard by the intensity of the love that he felt for this pale, delicate boy nestled in the bed where just the night before they had made love.

"_Mmmmmm, Blaine_..." Kurt mumbled in his sleep just loud enough for Blaine to hear and blush. Ever slowly, lucidity began to intrude as he became aware of the daylight in his room glowing on the back of his eyelids. _"No, not yet..." _Kurt protested to the universe. He knew consciousness was coming as fast as a bandit, destined to steal away his images of love and passion.

As if on cue, the familiar warm voice took up residence in his dream once again, "Kurt? Kurt honey, _are you awake?_"

"_Blaine..." _ The name came out as a sleepy sigh as Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around the soft figure in his bed. Burying his nose into the warm manly scent, he breathed in deeply, "_Hmmmmmm..._''

"Well, I certainly _hope_ that I can't be so easily _replaced!_" Blaine teased lovingly and gave a little chuckle.

It sounded like birds singing to Kurt. He realized that the voice was not in his mind and not in the bed in his arms, but somewhere outside of himself. He stirred, his eyes slowly opening to a moment of confusion. He was staring at Blaine, in his room, standing by his bed wearing the same clothing he had worn in his dream. But _he_ was _holding _Blaine in his arms... _wasn't he? _Kurt looked down to realize that his arms were tightly embracing a Blaine scented pillow.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine greeted with a tender smile.

Kurt yawned, "Hey yourself..." Kurt countered, still coming out of his sleep.

"So, what _were _you dreaming about? Sounded pretty good from this end!" Blaine teased as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Mmmm, _Yeah, wow_. It was, it was about _you _actually, and we were..." Kurt pausing to try and bring the memories of his reverie forward... "_OH MY GOD!_ We – I mean - It really happened! _Didn't it?_"

Kurt slipping fully back into the conscious world suddenly had his mind filled with images of the previous evening's dalliances. His face pinked like a summer rose and he pulled the sheets up over his head.

Blaine, now full out laughing, playfully tortured Kurt a little more. "Really? - _**Now**_ you're embarrassed? You know, the _morning after_ is a hell of a time to suddenly become modest!"

"Uhggg!" And with that, Kurt grabbed a pillow, smooshing it on his face.

Still laughing, Blaine couldn't help but think to himself how adorable Kurt was at this very moment.

"Awww, Baby! I hope you're gonna come out of there because I put a lot of effort into making you breakfast in bed!"

From under the pillow came a muffled question, "Brek-_fist_?"

"Uh Huh. There's French toast – my mother's recipe- scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, yogurt and some _tofu breakfast sausage _that I found in your freezer..." he said this last part while wrinkling his nose is disgust. "So, what do you say? Gonna come out? I bet you could use some nourishment after all that energy you expended last night!"

Kurt groaned. Then asked meekly, "Is there _coffee?_"

"Kurt Hummel, I am aghast! What sacrilege that you even had to ask me that!"

"Alright, alright. Enough with the sarcasm." Kurt slowly sat up, letting the pillow fall from his face but keeping his eyes closed for a moment longer, trying to gather the courage to look at Blaine. First he opened the right eye, then the left, eyebrows pulled together in a hesitant expression.

"There, that's better! Now there's the man that _rocked _my world last night!" Blaine said playfully with a twinkle in his eye.

"Blaine!" Kurt lunged for the pillow again but before he could bury his head like an ostrich, Blaine grasped and held on to Kurt's hands asking soothingly,

"Hey, common now. Talk to me. Why are you _so embarrassed?_"

"You _seriously_ have to ask me that?"

"Well, I know _I'm not_ embarrassed...actually, I'm just about pleased as punch this morning!"

Kurt could tell by the look on Blaine's face that he meant it too; he was actually gloating! Kurt let out a low growl.

"Look, I don't know what it was like for you, although from the _sounds_ of it, I think you composed a new _opera_ last night," Blaine chuckling, Kurt glaring. "But for me, last night was amazing! I was treated to a beautiful candlelit dinner, sat in front of the fire sharing dreams with my best friend, enjoyed some hot foreplay on the couch and finished off the evening by having my soul-mate make love to me for the first time. AND I got to wake up this morning with you sleeping in my arms. I don't think I could have imagined a better evening even if I tried!"

Kurt wanted to believe him but his own insecurities got in the way of hearing the truth. "Really? No, I mean _seriously_, you have to be honest. Please don't let me humiliate myself. I can't – _learn _– to be better if you don't tell me..."

Blaine leaned in and took Kurt's face in his hand, his hazel eyes boring a path into Kurt's very core.

"I love you _so much_ and I don't know how else to show you to make you believe me. Last night you, you were _perfect_. You were respectful and patient and tender...and you made me feel safe and so loved! Do you have any idea how _nervous I was_ while waiting for you to come upstairs? Not because I didn't want to be with you, but because I was afraid that I would disappoint _you_!"

Kurt gasped, "Blaine No! You could _never_ disappoint me! Last night was a dream come true for me! I mean, _literally!_ You were so passionate and so trusting and I had no idea that making love could be so intense or make me feel _even more_ connected to you than I already do! _YOU_ were nervous? _**I**_ was nervous! You're always the brave one, the sexy one, the one with confi-"

Blaine stopped Kurt's rambling with a gentle finger pressed against his lips. "So, how about we agree that _in spite_ of the fact that we were both needlessly nervous, last night was really incredible, and pretty _freakin' hot,_ if you ask me!"

Kurt blushed again, "Agreed. ... So... you thought I was hot?"

"Are you kidding me? Not just hot, but _Freakin'_ Hot! Like, flying straight into the sun with no clothes on hot! Like rainforest jungle in the middle of August _Steamy Hot!_ Like –"

"Okay, Okay, I get it! Yeah, it really was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Kurt's embarrassment waned and a hint of pride entered his chest. He reflected for a moment then shared, "It was an odd combination of emotions for me... to be so turned on and to want you so badly that I thought I would lose my mind, while at the same time, feeling overwhelmed by this all-consuming love I have for you when we were joined together – _as one_... Okay tell me; I just sounded like a gushing girl, right?"

Blaine laughed and shifted so that he could sit up in bed alongside Kurt, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Tell you what, why don't you humour me and eat something, okay?"

Kurt grabbed a strawberry and started nibbling. "Okay... Hey, how are you feeling this morning...you know, _feeling_...?" a cloud shadowing Kurt's face once again.

Blaine was puzzled for just a moment before clueing in to what Kurt was insinuating. "Oh, right – _Feeling.._. Well, I think I should probably take a day off of bull-riding, but otherwise..."

"Blaine! I'm serious!" Kurt chastised. "I was really concerned that I had hurt you... we were both a little, ummm, _over-exuberant_? And _YOU_! I probably never should have listened to you! My goodness, do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?"

Blaine's face flushed immediately. "What are you talking about?" (Except that he knew _exactly_ what Kurt was talking about!)

"I seem to remember it going something like, _'__Harder! FuckmeKurt!, F-_' "

"_Okay, Okay_!" Blaine waving off Kurt before he said anything more. "I get it! I was a slut, _alright_?"

Kurt giggled; it wasn't often that he could illicit embarrassment from Blaine. "So now tell me for real, are you in very much pain today?" Genuine concern in his voice now.

"I'm a little tender, but nothing that a cool bath and a little fibre won't cure." Seeing the hesitation in Kurt's eyes he continued, "_Really_. REALLY. I wouldn't hide that from you. Besides, in - _that moment_, well, let's just say you could have done just about _anything_ to me and I wouldn't have protested! "

"Hmmm, good to know. I'll keep that in mind... for _next time_?" Kurt flirted.

"Next time eh? Well Mr. Hummel, I like the way your mind works!"

Blaine kissed Kurt's collar bone as he was trying to swallow a mouth full of Tofu-sausage. He really _was_ hungry.

"You know, by my estimation, we still have a few good hours before your family comes home..." Blaine let the comment hang in the air as he slowly ran his lips up Kurt's neck to his ear while his hand moved likewise up Kurt's slender taut thigh; nothing but a thin cotton sheet separating Kurt's warm flesh from Blaine's strong hand.

Kurt felt chills spring to the surface in response to Blaine's tempting touch. Blaine allowed his tongue to find Kurt's ear as he spoke in a breathy whisper, "You know, while I was making breakfast my mind kept wandering back to the image of you on top of me – of you _in me_ and a certain appendage of mine kept wanting to give you a standing ovation..."

Kurt was now breathing heavily, his French toast abandoned, the cotton sheet starting to rise above his lap as if by magic. "You make a good point..." Kurt fought to get the words out coherently while Blaine directed his attention to Kurt's chest. "It really would be a shame not to take advantage of this rare time alone together... wouldn't it?"

Kurt whimpered as Blaine put his head under the sheet and started kissing and licking Kurt's stomach on his way down to that beautiful firm dick just begging to be sucked. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's wet tongue trace circles around the head then up and down the shaft before taking Kurt fully into his mouth. Kurt groaned and grabbed Blaine's head through the sheets.

"Ah, Oooh! No, No _fair_..." Kurt panted out. "You're dressed and I'm _NAaaaaht!_" The last word barely escaping as Kurt felt one solitary finger penetrate his entrance beneath the sheet.

Blaine paused from his sucking long enough to poke his head out from under the linen. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you mind?" He grinned at Kurt and winked. "I'm a man who believes in equality and I think I recall you saying something about wanting to try _both_ positions at some point?"

"Yes, _Oh Gawd_ Yes Blaine... Whoever said that _paybacks_ are a bitch obviously never met you!"

And with that, Kurt allowed himself to succumb, uninhibited, to the touch of his Love.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
